A DigiNights Dream
by Virgo Writer
Summary: A story of mistrust, misuse of power, mistakes, misunderstandings, mistaken identities, and even perhaps the occasional midemeanor. Add a splash of romance, vengence and jealousy and you've got a night to remember as only Shakespeare knew how.ST, MY, YK
1. Act One

Disclaimer – There are two main things in this fic that I don't own. The first of these would have to be Digimon, which belongs to some nice people in Japan with a lot of money. The second is 'A Midsummer Nights Dream', which belongs to non other than the late, great Bill Shakespeare despite all the controversy about him not really writing any of his plays.

By the way . means change of scene so as to avoid all confusion. If they happen to decide to change dimensions or what not, I will warn you all before hand

A Digi-Nights Dream – Act One

Sora Tekonuchi let out a strangled cry of distress as she finally sunk to the ground into a crumpled heap, almost a shadow of her former self.

She just couldn't take it anymore. It was like everything in her life was simply falling apart at the same time and now they were planning on taking away the one thing in life she thought would always be there; the one thing that had always seemed to just hold it together when things were going wrong.

She didn't understand it, why was it happening to her?

What had she done to deserve such hardship? Who had she scorned to call such demons as these upon herself? What terrible crime had she committed which required such an dire punishment as this to hang above her head?

How had things gotten so awful?

She could think back to maybe a couple of weeks ago to a time in her life when she had been perfectly contented with everything in her existence. A time when she had thought nothing could go wrong in her life just as long as they were together.

A time when she had thought she would never have to shed another tear again, that he would never be reason for her to cry simply because happiness like that could only ever be meant to last forever.

How wrong could she be?

Sora held her head in her hands trying to dispense the fresh tears that sprung from her ruby eyes like never ending streams. It wasn't working; she didn't think she'd ever be able to stop crying. I mean, it's not like she had a reason to dry her tears anyway, fate seemed to make sure of that, and surely they would be replaced within seconds by more of these infinite tears.

It was as if some one up there had suddenly decide that she was merely destined for misery. As if they had flipped a coin, and hers had come up tails.

So she cried harder, harder than she had ever cried before in her life because she had never had a better reason to cry before then.

She was so afraid that she'd have to say goodbye to that one light of happiness in her life, to just let him go never to be seen by her again, and it scared her to think of what she'd be like if she had no option but to face that cruel reality.

She wasn't sure if she could honestly live her life without him. If it was even considered her own life anymore, if perhaps it belonged to him too along with her heart.

For now she didn't even want to find out how she would survive.

He was her reason to live, the reason she got up in the morning and what she fell asleep to at night. He was the reason for every breath she took and I guess she just wasn't ready to face such a hopeless eternity.

Sora took a deep breath trying to calm her self down, but it all just seemed futile.

The more she thought about what she had to give up, what she was to be denied through no fault of her own, the more reason she had to cry. She didn't think she had ever cried even nearly as incessantly or so profusely in her life.

When else had she ever had such reason to?

Sora jumped noticeably, almost forgetting her pain for a few seconds, as she felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around her slender waist. She immediately relaxed into his touch as she recognized the familiar aura she had known her whole life.

"Don't cry my darling," he whispered softly in her ear pulling him close to him in a loving grasp. "As long as I am near, you will never have reason to cry."

"But I do Tai," she sobbed turning her body slightly to face him.

Her boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya, looked down at her vulnerable figure with warm and sincere brown eyes filled with love as he gently wiped the tears that poured from her eyes with a gentle touch. He never had been able to stand to see Sora in any kind of pain; he made a vow a long, long time ago that no matter what happened in their lives he would never cause her any pain.

"Whatever it is Sora," Tai told her sincerely, "We'll get through it together."

"I don't think we can," she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's worse than anything we've gone through before."

"What could be worse than Miodismon?" Tai chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work. Sora's tears continued to soak through his shirt with the same intensity.

"No matter what happens Sora," he told her comfortingly his tone becoming serious, "I will never let anything come between us. I love you Sora, and nothing could change that."

"Tai, Shigeru has betrothed me to Matt," she told him quickly looking up into his face.

Shock flashed through his chocolate brown eyes for a mere second before they returned to their usual gentleness and a definite sense of determination.

"Well I guess that defeats the purpose of why I asked you here," he chuckled as he carefully reached into his pocket.

Sora stared at him quizzically trying to understand him words. Sometimes Tai confused her so immensely that she wondered if perhaps her mind would simply explode from all the questions swimming around in her head.

Tai's smile only broadened as he brought out a small velvet box and Sora's eyes widened with shock.

"I was going to save this for dinner, but I guess there's no time like the present," he chuckled.

"Sora Tekonuchi," he said softly as he pulled himself into the typical stance, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"But Tai . . ." she began thinking of what her cruel stepfather was doing to her, but Tai cut her off.

"Just yes or no."

Sora didn't even have to think about it. She loved Tai more than anything else in the world, she had from the very first moment she met him over thirteen years ago.

"Yes!"

They kissed for a few minutes before parting so that Tai could place a delicate diamond ring upon her finger.

"Perhaps," he suggested, "if Shigeru sees that we are already engaged he will take back the betrothal."

"I hope so Tai, I really do."

"Koushiro Izumi, you are unbelievable!" she cried at the top of her lungs causing the entire restaurant to turn to look at the feuding couple.

It seemed so difficult to enjoy a pleasant meal with the two hissing insults at each other but the other patrons had seemed to manage it some how. The problem, however, was that now the couples argument had become – how do you say it – more vocal?

"What do you mean?" the auburn haired boy she was sitting with asked in reply trying unsuccessfully to keep his tone even. "I didn't do a fucking thing."

"Maybe that's my fucking point Koushi!" she yelled maddened, her voice slightly calmer as she glared down on her boyfriend as if trying to psychically project exactly why she was mad at him, as if this simple act of glaring at him incessantly would send the complicated message of why she wanted to kill him so badly right now.

"Sometimes I just don't get you Yolei," he sighed exasperatedly cringing slightly at the sound of the name that was usually spoken with much affection now spoken with so little. "I don't know what you're making such a fucking big deal about."

She cried out angrily in frustration. "What I'm making such a big deal about!" she asked rhetorically her eyes burning into his. "That waitress was shamelessly flirting with you while your GIRLFRIEND was sitting across from you looking gorgeous as ever and you did NOTHING!"

She just didn't get it how a self-proclaimed genius like Izzy could just be so completely and utterly CLUELESS sometimes.

"What is it that is so wrong about that?" he asked her. "It's not like I kissed her, or flirted back. Tell me Yolei because I really am stumped here."

"If you don't know why I'm angry at you then I'm certainly not going to tell you Izzy," she hissed back at him with her hands poised gracefully on her hips. "I mean, you're always going on about how much smarter you are than the rest of us mere mortals, surely you can figure out something so simple on your own. Let's all just bow down to the intellectual brilliance of the great Izzy Izumi!" she added sarcastically.

"You say I think I'm better than everyone else, but looks who's acting so god damn superior. God Yolei, you can be such a bloody hypocrite sometimes," he told her.

"You want to see hypocritical?" she asked snidely. "Fuck you Izumi. You haven't seen anything yet. I'll really show you 'hypocritical'."

And with that Yolei Inoue stormed away from the table she had been sharing with her semi-steady boyfriend as they celebrated the fact that the two of them had gone one whole month without breaking up. As far as I can tell they spoke too soon.

Yolei's eyes searched the room for a second before she spotted exactly what she was looking for standing at one of the tables nearby. She closed the distance between her self and busboy in a few quick steps before grabbing him by his tie and pressing her lips against her own while she glared at her sorry excuse for a boyfriend from the corner of her eye.

She had considered kissing the flirty little whore of a waitress from before, but then again she didn't really want either of them to enjoy it – especially not him.

So she picked the busboy instead. He was really the only thing that came to mind at that moment that tended to be considered a lower life form than he was. At this stage in their 'relationship' there were very few things at that seemed to fit that criteria, but the dorky, sleazy looking busboy with the Barney socks showing under the way-too-high dress pants was one that would never excel him.

After a few seconds she pushed the busboy away and tossed Izzy a look she would be forever proud of before exiting the restaurant. Now that was what she called payback.

Izzy tried not to look . . . well . . . anything at all as his girlfriend (and believe me, I use this term very loosely) walked out of the restaurant with a smug smile on her face. He tried to remain neutral and nonchalant until he was sure she wouldn't look back, he couldn't let her know how much she affected him; that had always been his number one priority.

Only one thing seemed to make sense in his mind, only one word stood out among the many struggling thoughts in his head.

REVENGE

to be continued

Just to clear something up here, Sora is just under 18 and Tai is only just 18. For future reference I'm presuming that Japan has a similar law where you can only get married under the age of 18 with your parents permission and they have to sign some forms or something. As I'm not planning on getting married any time soon I'm not an expert on it but it goes something like that.

Anyway, I hope you all like that. If it isn't obvious enough (and you didn't read my disclaimer), this is based on 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' by William Shakespeare and if you all feel that it's completely necessary I will post a list of characters (the roles the Digimon characters are filling) to clear things up a little bit especially for those who already know the play.

So please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


	2. Escape

Guess whose back . . . back again . . . guess . . . I won't continue (also not mine even though I'm not up to that part yet but you all know how it goes. So I've uploaded the next chapter for some reason or other although I suspect that neither Shakespeare nor digimon are as popular as they once were but I love A Midsummer Nights Dream and it is only right that I pay tribute to it properly and at the very least try to put up what I've got so far these many years later (although this one is problem not so long as the others. Anyways, please read on even if this has put you off . . . I promise it does get better (and yes I am aware of my over use of ellipses but there's nothing either of us can do about it).

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon, I don't own Shakespeare but I've decided to make claim to Sora's make believe step-father.

A Digi-Nights Dream – Escape

Sora looked up at her own home nervously. She struggled to take another step forward but eventually her body began to disobey her and she was stationary once again.

She could feel Tai's hand tug slightly at her own signaling her to keep moving. He squeezed it gently just to let her know that he would always be there, that whatever happened they would always be in it together.

This was somewhat of a comfort to the anxious Sora. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been so scared, let alone scared of entering her own home.

But at least she had Tai; that always seemed to make things just that little bit more bearable.

"C'mon Sora," he encouraged smiling at her understandingly. "You can do this, I know you can."

Sora nodded her head trying her best to believe him, or better still, to believe in her self. No matter how hard she tried, she never could quite muster as much of a confidence in herself as Tai was able to muster.

It was almost as if he saw her through different eyes. As if she was a totally different Sora to him than the one she saw herself, as if he was constantly looking at her through rose tinted glasses.

To him she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth with its presence and just knowing that seemed to make her feel beautiful, it made her want to be beautiful.

But still, in her own eyes she was still the tomboy redhead she had grown up as. I mean, sure she had a developed a figure, her hair had grown to a length and style that was appropriately female, she had become more aware of the clothes she wore and occasionally she even went as far as to wear makeup. However, aside from that she was still exactly the same.

She still spent ever Saturday dressed up in an old pair of shorts and last years football jersey playing soccer with the guys while the rest of the girls sat on the sidelines cheering on their boyfriends, or in the case of Yolei and Izzy, cheering on the rival team just to make your boyfriend jealous.

She still resented Mimi's annual shopping sprees which she insisted Sora attend despite the fact that they had completely opposite tastes. She still preferred pants to skirts, but as long as they weren't too short they were bearable. Even that old hat she used to wear, the one she had gotten from Tai for her birthday, was an occasional part of her wardrobe.

Sora sighed. She was going to have to be brave, if not for herself, for Tai who deserved more than she could ever give him.

Pulling out a silver coloured key she inserted it into the doors lock and slowly turned it. She turned to Tai, giving him one last pleading look hoping he would let her go back but instead he just smiled and urged her forward.

Sora reprimanded herself mentally. What had she expected? This was Tai, the most honest, loving and caring person she knew and despite these wonderful qualities observational skills wasn't on his list of achievements.

In spite of her inner-turmoil, she smiled back at him. Tai just had one of those infectious smiles and she just loved everything about him so much that everything about him just made her smile.

But with in seconds everything came back to her and her face drooped once again. She took a deep breath and called out to her estranged step-father tersely, "Shigeru."

"Yes Sora," Shigeru replied kindly as he walked into the room. "Tai," he added in an unimpressed tone as he noticed Sora's boyfriend.

"Shigeru," Tai replied with a nod mimicking the older man's tone of voice.

"Shigeru," Sora said in the most confident tone, diverting Shigeru's attention from Tai. "I don't want to marry Matt."

"Why ever not?" Shigeru began to say but Sora quickly cut him off positioning her hands to make sure that he got a look at the rock on her third finger.

"I want to marry Tai."

"Now Sora, let's not be like this," Shigeru insisted trying to keep his temper under wraps despite the fact that the mere presence of the Yagami boy made him mad, "Yamatto is a fine and worthy gentleman."

"So is Tai," she replied sternly glaring at her stepfather.

"Mr. Hiragizawa," Tai interjected politely gritting his teeth in order maintain it. "I love Sora more than anything in this world and I swear to make her happy and look after her for as long as I live if you only give me the chance."

"No," Shigeru said quickly disregarding Tai as if he wasn't even there.

"Why won't you even consider what we have to say?" Sora cried out desperately.

Shigeru smiled smugly and gave her a look that sent her heart cold. "You are under my roof and my guardianship," he said his voice containing the same smugness as his smile. "By law I have the right to say who you can and CANNOT marry. You are betrothed to Yamatto and you WILL marry him no matter what," he finished sending Tai the same look.

"What about what I want?" she asked despite Shigeru's concluding words. "What about love? What about happiness? Do none of these things matter to you? Do you even care about who I want to marry?"

"I have nothing more to say about this matter," he said haughtily. "Now please escort you guest out the door and go to your room."

Sora shot him an angry glare that seemed completely alien on her usually placid face as she took Tai's hand fiercely in his arms and walked him to the door.

"Don't cry," Tai said softly as he saw the tears roll down her pale cheeks. He gently cupped his hand to her cheek and kissed each tear away. "You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"But I don't know what else to do," she replied as fresh tears sprung in her eyes.

"You could kiss me good night and promise me you'll meet me in the park at midnight," he told her with a smile.

She looked at him curiously and in return he smiled even wider at her cuteness. "What do you mean to do?"

"I have an idea," he told her. "We'll disappear," he explained excitedly in a hushed whisper so Shigeru wouldn't hear. "We'll go somewhere no one can find us and we'll stay there until we can get married without having to worry about Shigeru and what he thinks of it."

"But Tai . . ." Sora began worriedly but she was hushed by Tai's index finger against her lips.

"I love you Sora, and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Sora smiled. "I love you too Taichi," she whispered sincerely. She paused in a moments thought before speaking again. "Where?" she asked simply.

"Just meet at the park and I'll explain everything there."

Sora just nodded as he kissed her goodbye and raced away at a whirlwind speed that only he could muster.

She sighed as she did as Shigeru told her to do and went to her room. Her mum was in hospital right now and that meant that Shigeru was in charge. It meant that her stepfather could do what he liked and the sad part was that it included marrying her off to Matt.

~^.^~

The banging echoed endlessly through the Ishida household waiting for a reply. It was urgent and heated yet despite this Matt walked lazily to the door making no efforts to end his guest's torture.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the person outside asked when Matt finally opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, Tai," Matt replied lackadaisically with a familiar smirk as he ushered his best friend into the house.

"Oh just cut the polite bullshit Ishida," Tai growled furiously glaring at the older boy. "You're no friend of mine."

"Last I checked we were the best of friends, Yagami," Matt answered with mock confusion stressing out Tai's last name purposefully. "Why the sudden change?"

"You know exactly why you conniving little bastard," Tai glared. "You asked Hiragizawa for Sora's hand in marriage and that fucking bastard said yes."

"I didn't know he was going to agree to it," Matt said, "who do you think I am, Nostra-fucking-damos?"

"Of course not, but you know well enough that he has it in for me. How could you do this to me? You know what Shigeru's like. He's got it in for me and you know it as well as I do."

Tai sighed. "You know how I feel about Sora. I love her with all my heart, and it kills me to know that you're doing this to her – to us."

Matt just turned up his nose in scorn. "What? Do you think you're the only person who could possibly be in love with her? That I couldn't possibly love her? I do, why else would I want to marry her? The world does not revolve around you Tai.

"Shigeru picked me, get over it."

"There are a million different girls for you to choose from," Tai argued desperately, "why Sora? Why not June or some other girl?"

"Because Sora's not like them," Matt replied with what was probably his first honest response throughout the whole conversation. "She's different from those girls and that's what I like about her."

"Matt, you could have any girl you want," he sighed exasperatedly as he slouched down to the couch in defeat. "Sora's all I've got, she's all I want. I'm not going to give her up, at least not without a fight. She means too much to me, and if you can't understand that then I suppose this is goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Matt asked suspiciously. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"So long. Sayonara. Have a nice life Ishida," Tai said as he got up and began to head out the door. "This is the last you'll see of me for a very long time."

_'He's up to something,'_ Matt thought as Tai walked out the door, _'and I have just the person in mind to find out what.'_

~^.^~

"I mean, how dare he?!" Sora cried indignantly into the phone. "What right does he have anyway? He's not my father, he's nothing to me, so what right does he have to dictate my life and tell me who I can and can't marry?"

"Does Matt really want to marry you?" asked an unusually small voice on the over end.

"I don't know," Sora replied absentminded before continuing with her previous rant. "It's like nobody wants me to be happy. I mean, is that really too much to ask? All I want is to be happy and Tai makes me happy - not Matt - Tai and that's who I want to marry. Did you know he was going to ask me? He had a ring and everything. I bet you this is all just some twisted joke Shingeru and Matt have come up with all just to make my life completely miserable. Why can't everyone just leave me and Tai alone?"

"Sora, breathe."

She did as the voice told her and breathed in deeply several times before returning to the conversation.

"What am I going to do Meems?" she asked sadly, looking to her best friend for advice. She didn't know what she would do if she had to let Tai go.

"You've got to calm down," Mimi offered with an unusual sombre tone to her voice as she curled her hair around her finger disinterestedly. "I'm sure Tai will think of something. You'll be eighteen soon and Shingeru won't be able to do anything about it. You just have to wait things out."

"You're the best Meems, I don't know what I'd do without you," Sora replied cheerfully thanks to her newly found optimism. "I bet you Tai's already got a plan worked out and everything. We'll meet tonight at the park and then we'll go somewhere where Shingeru can't get us. Thanks for your help Meems, I've got to go get ready."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Mimi muttered sadly to the dial tone.

Sometimes Mimi couldn't help but feel jealous of Sora even if she was her best friend. Sora had everything. She had Tai who would give up his whole world for her at a moment's notice, who would do what ever it took to be with her forever.

And she had Matt too even if she didn't care or thought of him as nuisance. He was just as dutiful as Tai, and just as brave, and just as handsome, and just as wonderful a person as Tai, but Sora couldn't see. She couldn't see anything but Tai.

It wasn't fair because all Matt could see was Sora, and all Sora could see was Tai and there was nobody left to see her, Mimi; she was invisible.

No matter what she did she could never compete with Sora. She was perfect and who would want second best when they knew that Sora existed somewhere close by.

Matt would never want her while he still thought that he had a chance with Sora who would always be close at hand somewhere being perfect. With Sora around no one would ever bother taking a second look at her, but if Tai and Sora went away . . .

Mimi scowled at herself for thinking such awful thoughts. Sora was her best friend and she should be happy for her. Her best friend was engaged and madly in love; after all the two of them had been through, Sora deserved this happiness more than any other person Mimi could possibly think of.

She tried her best to send these positive and supportive thoughts to her brain, but all it seemed to do was turn her positively green with envy.

_'Why her?'_ Mimi thought resentfully as she tried not to acknowledge the feelings of disdain. _'Why not me? Why is it always her, and never me? What's so great about her? What makes her so special and me so plain? What's so wonderful about Sora? What am I missing? When will I ever be loved? Will I ever be loved? Why doesn't Matt want me?!'_

Mimi's wallowing was soon disturbed by a knock at her door.

She sighed and put on a happy, blank smile as she went to see who was there. She could never let anybody know how she felt inside; she didn't want them thinking less of her and for them to scorn at the petty thoughts that filled her head. She would just keep them to herself and let them all go on believing that everything in the world of Mimi Tachikawa was just puppies and honey drops until everything just blew up in their faces.

But that little world seemed to brighten as she opened the door to find a familiar face.

"Mimi," he smiled charmingly as he pushed himself off the wall and swept a pair of designer sunglasses off his face so that he could better look her. "Long time, no see, don't you think?"

Mimi's heart began to flutter uncontrollably and it took every ounce of her will power not to run in his arms and never let go. Instead she took a deep breath and smiled back flirtatiously trying her best to keep her cool.

"Yamatto," she said evenly relishing the sound of his name rolling off her tongue.

He raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her one of his most captivating smiles, which turned her knee's to jelly. It was almost as if he had no idea of the power he had over her, and if he did, he was certainly using it to his advantage.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

For awhile Mimi just stood there smiling and twirling her hair, not quite believing it were true. All she could do was stare at him, waiting for the dream to end and for him to disappear with it. She was so shocked that she could barely nod her head to allow him entrance to her home.

"Thank you," he whispered close to her ear as he walked past her.

Mimi gulped nervously and tried desperately to string a sentence or two together so that he wouldn't think she was some kind of mute idiot. "Y-you're we-welcome," she stuttered quietly, her voice sounding unsure of itself. "D-do yo-u want something t-to drink?"

"That's not what I came here for, Mimi," he said cryptically as he smiled a very odd smile at her. "There's something else that I want from you."

She stared at him quizzically, not quite understanding what he was getting at, but before she even had the chance to ask him what it was, Matt had swept her up in his arms and was kissing her with the passion she had always dreamed of.

_'If this is a dream,'_ she thought to herself, _'then don't ever let me wake. I want to sleep forever.'_

"Matt I . . ." she began when he broke off the kiss to catch his breath, but he quickly silenced her with another kiss, leading her to couch as a wretched plan formed in his head.

"Hush," he whispered as he gently stroked her face and stared into her eyes, feigning the image of a love struck teen. "You don't need to say a word."

~ to be continued ~

And now you have been introduced to pretty much all of the key players of this sordid tale. In the order they appear in my copy of the actual play we have Shingeru as Egeus the cruel and uncompromising father figure, Tai as Lysander the handsome and worthy suitor, Matt as Demetrius the eligible bachelor, Sora as Hermia the beautiful maiden in love with Lysander/Tai, Mimi as Helena the scorned best friend in love with Demetrius/Matt, Izzy as Oberon King of the fairies seeking revenge, Yolei as Titania Queen of the Fairies and lover of asses, Ken as a Puck or Robin Goodfellow the confused tool, and just to be totally obvious here, Davis as Bottom. I'm not sure if I'm going to have TK and Kora in here, but if I do they'll probably be Peaseblossom and Mustardseed thrown in there to fill out the roles.

Ken for obvious reason will be getting a lot of face time in this fic - I heart Puck is the simple truth. Please review guys to let me know how I'm going. I'm using the play as my guide and trying to throw in a little Shakespeare every now and then, although I'm trying to keep the flow so please tell me if it seems like I'm unsuccessful in my attempts to mesh the two. Otherwise, all other thoughts are welcome.


	3. A Wood Near Athens

Wow.  Thanks for all the review.  Despite my usual practices, I wasn't actually holding this one captive until I got more reviews.  It was actually more a writers block problem cos my computer deleted some very awesome work which I realize now in hindsight probably wasn't the most brilliant piece of prose since Orwell's '1984' (or something later if you're that way inclined as long as you don't say 'Harry Potter').

Given all the effort put in to find this fic and review it, I thought that I should see if I could get something out.  The part I was stuck on was the first third, so if the style between that and the other two parts are inconsistent in some way, that's why.  The second two have been written for much longer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.  I don't own 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'.  What do I own you may ask? I have a Pikachu pulshie but I'm not entirely sure that it's relevant to this discussion.

A Digi-Nights Dream – A Wood Near Athens

Matt smiled, unable to stop the satisfied smile curling onto his lips.  He had played the part perfectly, feigning all the appropriate emotions as he willed her towards him with so very little effort.

His smile broadened as he surveyed his handywork: the naked figure curled into his chest; the pile of clothing thrown recklessly into the corner; the Egyptian cotton sheets tangled around them; and the look of contentment she wore in her sleep.

If nothing else, Mimi Tachikawa was beautiful, and that alone made her a veritable conquest.  But then, there was something more he wanted that only Mimi could give him.

He shook her lightly form her slumber, deciding it was time to get down to business.  Her lids fluttered, before opening slowly to reveal two beautiful brown orbs that made his breath catch in his throat despite himself.  They really were the two most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

For an instant, Matt was transported back to the moment in the height of passion when he had looked deeply into those honey coloured eyes and spoken the three words he knew she longed to hear.  He congratulated himself on his performance – for a moment Matt had almost believed them himself.  Looking into those eyes, it had almost seemed real.

But of course, Sora was the only woman he loved.  She was the only one who looked beyond his looks, celebrity, and wealth, and treated him as a friend.  And in spite of her insistence, he knew with time she would come to love him – all he had to do was get her away from Tai and then things would work themselves out.

First, though, he needed something from Mimi.  She would do anything for him, he knew that more than ever now.  All he had to do was whisper her name and she would fall to her knees, ready and willing to do whatever he desired.  And all it took was a soft caress and three little words.

"Mimi," he said gently, trailing his right hand gently up and down her side as he spoke.  He smiled when a shudder of pleasure racked through her body.  The way she responded to him was even better than he had anticipated and that sent a thrill through his own body.

"As much as I have enjoyed your company," he continued a low voice, alluding to their recent activities and causing Mimi's cheeks to pinken sweetly.  "I must admit that the real reason I'm here is to do with Sora."

Mimi scowled, her eyes turning downward so that Matt wouldn't see the jealousy that darkened them.  She doubted he would lover her nearly as much as he said he did if he knew how much she resented her best friend.  Jealousy was one of her least attractive features.

"I have to stop her and Tai from making the biggest mistake of their lives," he said dramatically, feigning genuine concern.  "And I think you are the only one who can help me."

"Ok," Mimi said gently, her voice heavy with emotion as she closed her eyes to withhold tears.  Despite popular belief, Mimi wasn't stupid.  She always knew where she stood with Matt, but it was nice to pretend sometimes and he did it so well that it made it easy to believe him.

"I'll tell you where they are."

* * *

Ken knew there was something wrong from the minute he entered the Izumi household that afternoon.  There was something ominously quiet about the house and the few noises that reached his ears seemed to be emanating from Izzy's room.

Izzy's mother smiled at Ken as he headed upstairs.  She always liked it when Izzy had friends over, especially when he was in one of his moods.  It seemed to help some of the time.

A cry of success accompanied him as he entered the room.  Izzy lay hunched over his desk, playing with his chemicals and mixing potions.  Ken was right to be worried.

"I've done it!" Izzy exclaimed as he became aware of Ken's presecence.  "I've really done it."

"And what exactly is it you have done?" Ken asked cautiously as he took a seat on the edge of the bed on the other side of the room, as far away from Izzy as possible for safety's sake. "I know those killer Sodoku's can be tough, but it's nothing to sing and dance about."

"Everything and anything," Izzy replied almost absentmindedly seeming to ignore Ken's comment.  "But this," he added, getting excited once again.  "This is special."

"But what is it?" Ken asked blandly, keeping the intrigue out of his voice.  He still remembered what happened the last time he got caught up in one of Izzy's schemes.

"Go she," he continued to himself.  "I shall torment thee for this injury."

"Izzy," Ken called cautiously.  "Izzy? It's me Ken.  Are you ok?"

"My gentle Puck, come hither," Izzy called in a trance like manner, calling Ken to his side.  "Come see what I have done.  What I shall do.

"I call it love-in-idleness," he continued in the same dreamy tone, like he wasn't even aware of the world happening around him.  "The juice of it on sleeping eye-lids laid will make or man or woman madly dote upon the next live creature that it sees."

He seemed to stop suddenly, almost to reflect upon his thoughts.  He began to laugh manically, rubbing his hands together as he stared blankly into the distance with a crazy glint in his eye.

"Looks like somebody's been practicing their evil genius persona again," Ken muttered sardonically as he watched Izzy who barely even registered his presence.

"Is it that obvious?" Izzy asked, snapping suddenly – and briefly – back to reality.  "What do you think?  I mean, do you think the hand thing is a little too much, cause I've been thinking about adding a catchphrase and maybe like a signature gesture of some sort if it's not too much?"

"Well I think maybe . . ." Ken quickly caught himself before he went on, reminding himself of the point he was trying to make.  "Izzy, what are you doing?"

Izzy nodded, perhaps more to himself than Ken, as he walked suavely up to a sleek black computer screen and gestured graciously to unspoiled landscape generated on the screen.  "When she is here . . . when she is asleep, you shall drop the liquor on her eyes.  And thus, the next thing she sees – be it man, or beast or whatever – she shall pursue it with the soul of love.  And then she'll know what it feels like to be humiliated, to be lower than dirt.  I'll have my revenge."

"R-i-i-i-g-h-t," Ken drew out slowly as he looked Izzy up and down cautiously.  He knew Izzy tended to go a little crazy sometimes, but this was beyond it.  "you know Izzy, maybe we should just hold off on the revenge thing until maybe you've had a bit more time to think about things, you know, when you're feeling a tad more sane . . ."

"Silence!" Izzy cried, making Ken jump.  "The time is upon us."

"The time for what . . ."

Ken trailed off.  His words caught in his throat as something very strange happened.

In the room, the computer purred away softly as Yolei appeared on screen looking terribly disoriented.  But something was wrong.

It suddenly occurred to Izzy how wrong, as six of his closest friends appeared on screen, four of which who weren't supposed to be there.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

"Fuck Mimi!" Matt cried loudly as looked around him.  "you told me she'd be in the park.  No one is here.

"I mean, here we are," he continued, complaining loudly and profusely.  "At least, I think we are.  Now I don't even have a clue where we are, let alone Tai and Sora.  Thanks a lot Meems."

"I'm sorry," Mimi said quietly.  "I didn't mean to."

Matt looked at her for a moment with hard glare.  He couldn't make up his mind about what to do with her, but with a surge of pride he made up his mind.

"Just . . . go away Mimi," he growled.  "I don't need you slowing me down."

"Please Matt," she begged as she trailed behind him as fast as her Louis Vuitons would take her through the strange and uneven landscape.  "I can help.  Don't be mad at me."

He turned suddenly, forcefully taking her hands in his.  "I don't love you Mimi," he told her coolly.  "Now stop following me."

"But you said . . ." she trailed off, silenced by the hard look in his eyes.

"I said what I could to get what I wanted."

She stopped, her eyes full of hurt as she stared into the face that had seemed to be so full of love only moments earlier.

"Mimi . . ." he started, his voice suddenly softer.  He hadn't meant to be so hard on her.  He grimaced at the look on her face, and how small she looked.

"Don't worry, I get it Matt," she said, putting on a brave face.  "I'm not her, and that's something I'm just going to have to live with.  But that doesn't change how I feel.  The more you hate me, the more I love you.  I am sick when I do not see your face, when I am not near you.

"So you can beat me, and chide me, and tell me to go away, and I'll still follow you because when I'm not near you, it's like I'm lost.    What choice do I have but to follow thee and make a heaven of hell?"

Matt sighed as he watched her.  There was something so deceiving about Mimi that he could never quite put his finger on.  She was puzzle to him, in the worst possible way.

"Fine," he sighed, turning his back on her once again, "follow me if you must, but don't expect me to be all heroic or anything."

She smiled a grim smile as she straightened her skirt and followed him out of the grove.  "I never do."

* * *

**_"Oh fuck this shit! He didn't tell me I was going to be fairy!"_**

~ to be continued ~

Looking at this now, I realize that Tai and Sora probably won't be the main characters in this story.  Most of their love story predates the story, but Matt and Mimi seem intriguing.  That and Izzy and Yolei's crazy vengeance should make for some good side parts.

It's Shakespeare so it's a tad confusing.  The couples get all mixed up.  People change genders.  People change species.  All kinds of craziness ensues.

Review if you feel like it.  I do appreciate the encouragement and I'll see if it will inspire another chapter.


End file.
